


Big bad wolf

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: “We still need to close the crypt” The sobering tone coming from the taller woman didn’t affect the brunette, pure satisfaction tinting her features as she turned away from the village, her eyes gazing into Emma’s with a shade of reddish purple she only got whenever she could feel the last traces of a spell taking its hold.“Tomorrow.” Regina replied, smug and dangerous in all the ways Emma’s inner wolf adored her for. “First, I want to have a little taste of the big, bad wolf…”





	Big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This one is brought by the amazing manip italymystery-swanqueen did a few days ago. .(Please, give her all the love). After seeing it I wanted to write a small something for the image she had created and she, in turn, told me about the world-building she had created for it. A world not very different than the one presented on Hansel and Gretel: Witch hunters. So, since I’m already written high fantasy with A forgotten promise, I love this woman to bits and every excuse is a good one to write magic… here we go Xd
> 
> (Also, Emma’s eyes are yellow and Regina’s reds as instructed)

**[(x)](http://italymystery-swanqueen.tumblr.com/post/182042589120/red-riding-hood-and-the-wolf) **

* * *

 

The moon hung low on the cloud-covered sky; the dim light that managed to travel through the clouds and fog that darkened the lush green now turned black of the trees around the town not enough to truly color the few clothes that still waited to be tucked away. Fabrics billowing under the nighttime breeze the sound of them, flapping, made the figure standing at the edge of the forest that surrounded the town hum, curious.

 Draped in a red cloak, motives and runes etched at the edges, each of them glinting with a reddish undertone that simmered every time she moved, the figure watched avidly at the entrance of the town. Unperturbed as she seemed to be, one hand resting atop a tree, the other keeping the hood on its place, brown eyes glimmered red that even the dim moonlight was able to trace as a second figure seemed to move away from the darkness covering every façade of every squat building the town possessed. A blink, a nod, a whisper made out of the echoes of the leaves beneath the silhouette’s boots and the second figure was gone, a dark cloud moving forward with obvious intent towards her.

 The moon managed to escape from the clouds for a moment, its glow not strong enough for the darkness that was the fog but Regina’s eyes remained undaunted as it danced in front of her, moving forward through the path that connected town and forest. Not moving when fog approached her, disappearing behind her with an icy touch, Regina felt the faint taste of magic scrapping the back of her throat, fingers quickly grazing the back of her own hand as the fog solidified once again, a set of yellowish eyes staring back at her as she turned and tilted her head.

 Where Regina’s red cloak, the color merely a shade away from blood just spilled, silhouetted her body in a way her brown locks merely added to the effect, the black leather that covered the other’s lean body merely gave a stronger impression of how angular cheekbones and prying eyes were merely about to be swallowed by the darkness around them both. A sly, easy smirk on her face, lips suspiciously red parting and the growl of the wolf trapped on her chest, Emma rose Regina’s hand and placed a small doll made out of sticks and ragged clothing.

 “The spells the local witch used are bogus.” Her voice was nothing but a whisper and her eyes glowed, catching the reflection of a tendril of moonlight that managed to slip through the clouds as they thickened once more, answering to a silent call made by the brunette sorcerer, the red humming on the inside of her cloak. Her hand covering Regina’s, the sorceress strengthened her grasp around the doll, the drawn-in runes on the rags that worked as clothes made with a shaky hand; errors obvious on where the blood from a small animal –from chicken, she guessed- had spilled and smeared.  The voice of the taller woman rose again and Regina found herself humming darkly as Emma’s hand retreated, the muscles of her neck bulging as anger overtook the barely-there green specks that peppered the gold. “Not an ounce of magic on them.”

 The sorceress let the doll be enveloped in red flames, the fire licking her fingers, casting trembling shadows from beneath, filling the air with a burning scent as the twigs turned into dust.

 “You didn’t kill her, did you?” She asked, and her voice was calm and measured, soft in the ways Emma’s had been cold. Rising one corner of her lips in a lopsided smirk, Regina’s eyes zeroed on Emma, on the way the pupils of the taller woman reacted to her own, laced in red. “Is difficult to be paid when we kill one of them so early.”

 Emma rolled her eyes at that, the wolf side tightening its hold as the moon peeked from the clouds, the spell Regina had created half an hour ago losing its hold now that Emma had finished her mission. Light casting down the taller woman’s figure, muscles visibly trembled; angles sharpening and canines elongating just a moment before the white-haired woman grasped her hand around a piece of the other woman’s cloak, its power finding its way through her skin as it always did.

 “I didn’t. Yet.” She replied, and Regina nodded as she opened her hand, the dust and ash from the doll falling to the ground. “But I should have; “The wolf whispered darkly, eliciting a look from the sorcerer that was colored with something far too close to mirth. “She charged a lot of gold for some twigs tied together with some colorful string.”

 Smirk still in place -with her eyes focused on the way Emma’s figure remained completely still at her side, the tug on her cloak never insistent but always a reminder; Regina took a big gulp of air. The runes written inside of her, on her blood, on her skin, captured the anger permeating the air around the taller woman.

 “I don’t like it when you do that.” Came the quick answer but Regina didn’t reply: She had the power, power granted from something bigger than them and given one night in a forest, many years ago. She would use the power and the runes. They were part of her.

 “Ghosts shouldn’t be a problem anymore with this.” She muttered at the end, leaving Emma’s side for a second, the grasp of the other woman on her cloak weakening. An act that was met with a barely there growl; a whimper, a wanton one almost. Regina’s voice rose, darker and richer and the town simmered beyond the tree lines, from where they still stood and watched as the nighttime sky trembled, full of magic.

 “We still need to close the crypt” The sobering tone coming from the taller woman didn’t affect the brunette, pure satisfaction tinting her features as she turned away from the village, her eyes gazing into Emma’s with a shade of reddish purple she only got whenever she could feel the last traces of a spell taking its hold.

 “Tomorrow.” Regina replied, smug and dangerous in all the ways Emma’s inner wolf adored her for. “First, I want to have a little taste of the big, bad wolf…”


End file.
